


UNNATRACTIVE| KUNIMI AKIRA

by kunisem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunisem/pseuds/kunisem
Summary: no one will love you if you're unattractive.[ kunimi akira spent his entire life absolutely hating everything about himself, that was until he met you. ]
Relationships: kunimi x reader
Kudos: 6





	UNNATRACTIVE| KUNIMI AKIRA

* * *

PROLOGUE

(based/ inspired by mrs. potato head by melanie martinez !)

KUNIMI could feel his heart get stuck in his throat at the sight of his girlfriend with another man. the way she giggled as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear— it made him feel absolutely sick.

"i'm sorry aki, things just haven't been the same for a while. you aren't exactly someone girls would die to be with, so i thought i'd give a shot at your personality, but honestly it's quite boring too. don't take it personal, i just don't really see anything attractive about you."

he could vomit at how nonchalant she spoke, she acted as if she wasn't just breaking his heart— someone she claimed to love.

just like that, the newly formed couple walked off, leaving kunimi alone with nothing but terrible thoughts.

i just don't really see anything attractive about you.

a simple sentence that caused his entire being to come crashing down.

**Author's Note:**

> first book on ao3 <3


End file.
